Toska
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Porque ese día los sentimientos de un primer amor se habían roto sin que pudiera experimentar como era tener emociones tibias, o un afecto perdurable y correspondido. Ese día no solo había perdido un amor, había cometido infamia, traición contra la hermana, la mejor amiga que la vida pudo regalarle.


.

**_~Toska~_**

.

* * *

\- ¡Yo sé que esto no es correcto…! ¡Pero debía decírtelo! ¡Tenía que sacármelo de alguna manera…!

\- Es mejor que no sigas.

\- Yo no mando en mi corazón ¿entiendes? ¿Que podía hacer…? ¡Dime! ¡Desde que te vi por primera vez sólo he pensado en tí…! ¡A tal punto que me desconozco…!

\- Yo también te desconozco. No eres así.

\- ¡Esto es lo que has hecho conmigo! ¡He peleado contra estos sentimientos! Porque sé que está mal, pero… pero no puedo evitarlo. Desde el momento en el que me pediste ayuda, desde que me salvaste en ese lugar oscuro...desde ese maldito día… ¡No puedo dejar de amarte! ¡Porque! ¿Porque no seguí de largo aquella vez evitando así que me vieras, porque no me dejaste morir ahí dentro…? Hubiéramos evitado tanto...

\- Sabes que jamás hubiera hecho algo semejante…

\- ¿A costa de esto?-se señaló con mano temblorosa -¿A costa de tener mis sentimientos expuestos frente a ti? ¿A costa de haber arrancado mi corazón rogando que lo aceptes…?

\- No puedo aceptarlo. Ni aceptar tus sentimientos.

\- ¡No estoy pidiendo que los correspondas!

El joven frente a ella meneó la cabeza con suavidad y dio un paso hacia atrás. La acción hizo que la muchacha lo soltara, pese a que la expresión lastimosa de sus ojos no había variado en absoluto.

\- ¿Para esto me citaste aquí?

\- No podía guardarlo por más tiempo. Si no te lo decía iba a volverme loca. Yo de verdad te amo tant…

\- ¡Basta Shino!

La muchacha se mordió el labio. Abundante lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos, ese día no usaba lentes, y podía verse como poco a poco su maquillaje se corría dejando marcas negras en sus mejillas.

\- N-no estoy pidiendo que me ames… ¡No estoy pidiendo nada tuyo…!

\- Mira, esto ha ido demasiado lejos… y sé que en parte ha sido por mi culpa, por no poner fin a toda esta confusión, por no haber aclarado todos estos malentendidos, estos que uno a uno han ido sumando causas que no hacen más que crear confusión entre nosotros, entre todo el grupo, y sobretodo…

\- Con Asuna…- ella completó con un hilo de voz – Si yo hubiera sabido de su existencia jamás…

\- Sin embargo ahora lo sabes- le cortó él con firmeza. Sus ojos grises parecían tan gélidos como el hielo -Y ella te adora, te adora tanto o más de lo que quiso a Yuuki. Al punto de que Rika siente celos de ti por haberla desplazado de su lugar como mejor amiga. Asuna comparte _todo _contigo… ¿De verdad eres capaz de hacerle esto? ¿Y te sientes feliz de traicionar su amistad de esta forma…?

\- ¿Y tú te sientes feliz de lo que estas haciendo…?- le contraatacó deseando herirlo.

\- ¡No intentes confundirme…!

\- ¿Porque no me entiendes…? ¡YO NO BUSQUÉ QUE ESTO PASARA…!- le gritó, no importándole que su voz se oyera en el interior del local, no importándole que se viera horrible con sus ojos chorreando, y el rictus de desesperación en su rostro pálido. Volvió a sujetarse de su chaqueta, pese a que él le dio vuelta la cara -Y-yo no busqué esto, Kirito…

El nombrado la sujetó de las muñecas y la separó de su cuerpo. Mantuvo sus manos en el aire imponiendo distancia entre ambos -Ni yo lo busqué. Pero entiéndelo yo la amo. Y quizás sea una forma muy extraña de amar a alguien, pero es la única manera en la que sé demostrárselo, porque la amo. La amo con toda mi alma, y… quizás no sepas todo lo que nos ha costado poder estar juntos, cuantas cosas hemos pasado para poder llegar a este punto ¿Crees que podría echar por tierra todo eso solo porque tú crees amarme…?

\- No creo amarte, realmente te am…

\- No. Tú estas confundida- la interrumpió con firmeza, y esta vez la miró a los ojos -Jamás haría algo que lastime a Asuna. Jamás, Shino…

La muchacha tomó aire, tragándose el llanto amargo, y haciendo gama de su papel como francotiradora, se dedicó a observarlo, contando silenciosamente la distancia que lo separaba, y planeando su siguiente movimiento con cautela. Dio un paso hacia él, aprovechando que aún le sostenía las manos, y empuñando sus labios rosados los disparó en un beso certero que habría de aterrizar en la boca del joven.

Pero el muchacho midiendo u adivinando su movimiento consiguió girar la cara en el último momento de modo que esos turgentes labios se aplastaron sonoramente en su mejilla. Pero antes de que ella replanteara su objetivo, la soltó alejándose severos pasos. Poniendo distancia, mirándola de un modo impersonal y frío.

\- Ya no alargues esto, ni hagas más tonterías de estas. No voy a separarme de ella. Entiéndelo de una vez.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a mirarla. Le dio la espalda, y rápidamente entró al pub.

Shino quedó ahí afuera con su corazón destrozado. Su rostro cuajado de lágrimas y la perdida horrible y tangible de su primer amor. Un amor confuso y no correspondido. El que intentó ahogar muchas veces, creyendo haberlo logrado cuando tuvo el conocimiento de quien era Asuna, y de cuanto significaba en la vida del espadachín.

Y esa muchacha era tan dulce, tan cálida, tan inocente y amistosa con ella. Le tendió la mano en ese mundo de sombras donde su mano fraterna se convirtió en la luz que guió su camino, y ella se sentía fatal por traicionar de esa forma la amistad que las unía. Pero los sentimientos humanos son caprichosos, y no obedecen las ordenes de la razón. El amor que Shino sentía creció contra viento y marea a la par que crecía la admiración que sentía por Asuna.

Un día se dio cuenta que aquella pelirroja se había convertido en la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo, y que amaba locamente a su novio.

Ese día fue el que tomó la decisión de confesarse con Kazuto, desatando todo ese desastre.

Ahora lo único que le quedaba era llorar por haberse traicionado a si misma, y a la hermana que la vida le había obsequiado.

* * *

Asuna vio la silueta de su novio recortada bajo las luces del lugar. Le sonrió enormemente al verlo.

\- ¡Kazuto Kun! ¿Que…?- pero la pregunta murió en su garganta cuando el joven a grandes pasos fue acercándose a ella, le tomó el rostro con las manos y fue al encuentro de sus labios con un beso profundo y desesperado. Parpadeó impresionada, sintiendo la pasión en las acciones del joven frente a ella, la otra mano que no la sujetaba, buscó los dedos femeninos y se afianzó a los de ella con la misma vehemencia con la que devoraba sus labios.

\- Te amo Asuna…-murmuró contra su boca, absorbiendo una generosa porción de aire antes de atrapar esos labios rojos otra vez -Te amo…

\- ¿Kazuto kun…? ¿Qué ocurre…?- preguntó con un hilo de voz jadeando ante la intensidad del momento. Él le besó la sien, los párpados, sus cabellos. La abrazó contra su cuerpo de modo casi posesivo -¿Dónde está Sinonon?

\- Ella decidió irse.

\- ¿Así, sin decirme nada?- prosiguió con preocupación, mientras sentía como el corazón del chico latía alocadamente -¿Kazuto kun que te ocurre? ¿Porque estás así…?

Él meneó la cabeza acallando las preguntas de su novia. Volvió a tomar el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos y la observó por un largo instante, las luces coloridas del lugar arrancaban destellos pálidos y difusos en el cabello anaranjado, y se reflejaban en sus ojos claros, tan cálidos, tan inocentes. Tan puros. Como toda su alma.

\- Te amo- murmuró otra vez, sin pensarlo. Dejando que sus sentimientos fueran los que hablaran.

\- Sí, ya lo sé…- le sonrió ella algo abochornada. Haciéndose para atrás para que él la soltara.

Empero Kazuto sujetó con más firmeza su rostro, y sus pulgares acariciaron las mejillas encendidas -No, en verdad _te amo, Asuna…_

Y quizás fue la forma desesperada en la que dijo eso, o el sonido casi quebrado de su voz que dejaba entrever alguna emoción que no alcanzaba a vislumbrar. O fue la expresión suplicante, aterrada de aquellos ojos grises, o tal vez el calor familiar de sus manos. O de sus labios al besarla nuevamente con esa misma emoción extraña.

\- También te amo Kazu kun- le respondió y ella misma alejó las manos posesivas de su novio, y abriendo su bolso pequeño sacó el móvil -Voy a llamar a Sinonon, me preocupa que se haya ido sin avisar ¿Y si le pasó algo?

\- No le pasó nada- le acarició significativamente la mano que sujetaba el celular -Quizás tenía cosas que hacer… Vamos te llevaré a tu casa.

\- Pero…

\- Vamos.

* * *

Shino se hizo un ovillo en su cama y lloró. Lloró. Lloró hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas que derramar, y sus ojos estaban tan hinchados que apenas podía abrirlos. La oscuridad impenetrable la rodeaba, pero a ella no le importó. En verdad no le importaba nada. A esas alturas de su vida, en ese momento del día con su corazón, emociones y sentimientos hecho trizas sentía que ya no podría ocurrir algo que de verdad le importase.

Porque ese día los sentimientos de un primer amor se habían roto sin que pudiera experimentar como era tener emociones tibias, o un afecto perdurable y correspondido.

Ese día no solo había perdido un amor, había cometido infamia, traición contra la hermana, la mejor amiga que la vida pudo regalarle.

Entonces recordó esa palabra que había estudiado en sus clases de literatura: _toska_, y que tanto le hubo llamado la atención, y que luego al ver su significado se sintió plenamente identificada. Porque de verdad así se sentía, con el alma agonizante y partida en dos.

* * *

_Toska: __un dolor sordo del alma, un anhelo sin nada que nada haya que anhelar, una añoranza enferma, una vaga inquietud, agonía mental, ansias. __Hasta__ podría ser el deseo por algo o por alguien en particular, __un__a nostalgia, __o quizás __una pena de amor._

* * *

_Nota:_

_Antes que todo le doy las gracias a Andy Elric quien sin saberlo (o sabiéndolo ya no sé) me dio la idea para este fic. Gracias Andy! El publico te lo agradece, porque de verdad fue ver esta palabra para que esta idea viniera a mí. Arigatou Pandy sama :3_

_Esto __NO __tiene nada que ver con '¿Tan solo amigos?' en realidad debió formar parte de mi fic 'De amores no correspondidos' pero me gustaba tanto que no quise incluirlo ahí, sino publicarlo independientemente._

_Les dejo a criterio de ustedes si Kirito tuvo algo que ver con Sinon o no xD, __y si le fue infiel a Asuna...__ ahí luego me dicen que conclusiones sacaro__n xDDD_

_En fin, gracias por soportarme! Y como dije, seguiré escribiendo más y más para llenar este fandom xD_

* * *

_Cuidense, Sumi Chan_


End file.
